The application relates to luminaires and components for luminaires.
Light fixtures, or luminaires, include electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. Wall pack luminaires may provide exterior lighting for buildings around walkways and exit doors, and may provide interior lighting near hallways, entryways, or other areas. Wall pack luminaires are typically secured to walls or other structures and provide downward light distribution from an elevated position.